One Dance Last Chance
by angeface0109
Summary: It's the last party of the summer before the iCarly high school graduates go their separate ways, but what happens when Freddie has a date on his arm, but is instantly mesmerized by the one and only Sam Puckett? What will come about from one dance together? Yeah it sucks never been good with summaries lol. One-Shot Seddie


**A/N: Okay sorry had to repost because for some reason it messed up when it uploaded. **

** MERRY CHRISTMAS from Texas. So, I feel bad because the next chapter of All Coming Back to Me isn't finished yet, and its been 10 days. Sorry, but I found this fic that I wrote ages ago and I figure "eh what the hell post it." So, this is a one-shot. It was really like one of the first stories I wrote right after The One that Got Away. **

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't iCarly**

* * *

"Don't you just love Carly's dress Freddie?" Lisa, my date, asked me.

A better question would be, out of all the conversations we could be having why is fashion the choice of topic. "Yeah," I answered rolling my eyes and sighing.

I didn't want to be here in this conversation during the second hottest party of the year. Carly, Sam, and my joint graduation party came in a close first. This however, this was Wesley's going away party. He had got into Julliard's music program and was leaving tomorrow. We had all got together and decided to throw the biggest parties in Ridgeway History. We got graduation, and Wes got the end of the summer blowout. His parents managed to rent out the hottest night club in Seattle for tonight. Everyone from school was here, as well as Wesley's family.

"Freddie, doesn't that sound fun?" asked Lisa pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Huh, what's up?"

"Carly invited us to Spencer's art show like a double date. Are we going? It's tomorrow night." She said putting on her puppy dog eyes. Doesn't she know those don't work on me. 'Guess not' I thought when she was still casting them my way.

I look over at Carly, who was giving her boyfriend, Keith, her most flirtatious eyes. 'She must be trying to get something out of him.' "Hey," I tap her on her shoulder. "I thought we were going with Sam to the airport tomorrow?"

"We are, her plane leaves at seven, and the art show doesn't start until eight thirty. We'll have plenty of time." I shot her a glare that screamed "thanks a lot". "What, it's called being fashionably late, Freddie." Carly said in response to my glare. It was like she didn't understand my plea to get out of this particular double date.

It's not that Lisa wasn't cool or anything, she was. She was captain of the volleyball team, senior class president, and managed to beat Carly and Wendy out of homecoming queen. To almost every guy she was the hottest girl at school. Every guys' dream girl, she had long flowing auburn red hair, the perfect model body type and the girl could dress. She was Ridgeway's own super sweet fashionista. But, to me she was only second place and far from first. I looked out onto the dance floor and there was my number one.

Sam Puckett

She had been on the dance floor since we all had got here. She was dancing to Nicki Minaj Pound the alarm in the middle of a group of Wesley's girl cousin, who had immediately taken a strong liking to her as soon as they met her.

She was wearing a pair of really short black shorts with a dark purple halter top, which gave her the perfect amount of cleavage. Carly had picked out the outfit, I must remember to thank her later, she even managed to get Sam into some matching purple stilettos. They were long gone though; Sam had snuck a pair sandals into her bag, and as soon as the pictures were done so was she. I don't know why Carly even tries, she doesn't need them. She's perfect without it. Hell, she would look perfect in a paper bag.

"Freddie… Freddie… FREDDIE!"

"What?!" I snapped back at Lisa. She was taken back, starring at me with a confused look on her face. "I'm sorry I was… thinking about something. What's up?" I said apologetically.

"Um, Carly and I are going to the restroom real quick. Do you think we can hit the dance floor when I get back?"

"You know I don't dance." I said in a mono tone.

"Oh okay, well can you get me a cherry coke with a lime wedge?"

"Sure," I said. She kissed me on the cheek and took Carly's hand leading them to the restrooms. I look over at Keith who is starring a hole into my head.

"What?" I asked

"Man, she is really into you." He says smirking and elbowing me in my side.

"Yeah, I know. Trust me I know."

"So are you going to make it official anytime soon?"

"Yeah, noooo" I look over at him as we reached the bar. Just as I thought he was glaring at me. "What? She knew exactly what she was getting into when we started dating. Plus, I'm heading to MIT in a week, what would be the point?"

He laughed. "I have a feeling that she will be willing to do the long distance thing. Hell, she'll probably follow you up there." He started laughing even harder. I cringed at that thought. "But really, why haven't you though. You know she wants to be Freddie Benson's girlfriend."

I sighed heavily, looked at him, and worded my next statement carefully. "I just wanted to do the single thing for my senior year. You know for a… clean… break when I leave next week." He nodded and we ordered our drinks.

I knew I was lying. I turned around, and looked back at the dance floor, where Sam was moving those hips every direction. She was the reason I couldn't call Lisa my "girlfriend." After her that title didn't seem right for anyone else. Things were different for her when we broke up junior year. I thought we would find our way back to each other, but the second week of senior year I saw her walk through Ridgeway double doors holding hands and smiling at Aaron Thomas.

He was new to the school. Some folks, including Carly, thought he was perfect for Sam. He was tall, muscular, tattoo sleeves on both arms, and he played bass guitar in a rock band. As much as I hate to admit it, his band was really good. Didn't make me hate him any less, I had to suffer through an entire year of them being together. I put on the fake smile, laughed at his dumb ass stories. I even suggested his band be a monthly guest on iCarly. But, all of it was a front. I threw up in my mouth and got a headache every time he touched, kissed, or called her Sammy. SAMMY! I called her that. She was mine first, and now my Sammy, was his Sammy. "Was, being the keyword they broke up a week after graduation. Sam told us they broke up because she was going to LA to pursue her dreams in acting. She had managed to get the leading role in a new comedy on ABC. She claimed that they wouldn't have time to see each other, and she really wasn't feeling the long distance thing.

I felt relieved. It gave me a false hope, though the hope didn't last long. Truth was she didn't love me. If she did she wouldn't have been with him. She would've waited for me. I know, I know, 'how come you get move on, but she doesn't?' Truth is I never did. Six months after Sam hooked up with Aaron I started dating Lisa with the thought of making it official, but it never felt right. The fact that she has waited this long is a major turn off. Sam wouldn't have been a fucking door mat. She would've beaten the shit out of me for even thinking about leading her on for one day let alone six damn months. But, Lisa isn't Sam, and Sam doesn't want me. But, I would run if Sam ever told me she wanted me back. I may sound whipped, but I'm okay with that I love her… Even if she doesn't love me back. I sighed heavily just thinking of what I would do to have her back for one night.

"Dude, you okay?" I was about to answer him when the DJ came over the mic.

"Aye yo, ere' body having a good time tonight?" Everyone yelled back at him. "Already, well we bout to slow it down. Aye fellas here's yo chance to show that special girl what she do to you. Grab her and bring her out to the dance flo' and put in dat work!"

With that he scratched his set and brought up a real slow beat. I had never heard this song, but based on how some of the guys hooted it was about to go down.

Sam was about to leave the dance floor but was coerced by Wes's cousins to continue to dance. She grabbed one of their hands and began to mimic her moves. Her very slow. Erotic. Moves.

_"I left my girl back home  
I don't love her no more  
And she'll never fucking know that  
These fucking eyes that I'm staring at"_

__Her Moves were hypnotizing. I had never seen Sam move like this. It was wrong I was here with Lisa. I've been seeing Lisa, but I couldn't pull my eyes off of her.

_"Let me see that ass  
Look at all this cash  
And I emptied out my cards to her  
Now I'm fucking leaning on that"_

I realized I was starring at her perfectly round ass. I always knew Sam had the perfect body, but damn. My eyes traveled back up and that's when I realized she was starring at me too. Starring, moving her hips, and biting her bottom lip.

_"Bring your love baby I could bring my shame  
Bring the drugs baby I could bring my pain  
I got my heart right here  
I got my scars right here"_

Oh my God, what was she trying to do to me. She had to know this was killing me right? Then she did the unthinkable, she dipped down low never taking her eyes off of my eyes. She licked her lips and I almost lost it right there.

_"Bring the cups baby I could bring the drank  
Bring your body baby I could bring you fame  
And that's my motherfucking words too  
Just let me motherfucking love you"_

I was moving. My feet were moving and I had no control over them. My heart had all the control it was over powering my brain, which I knew was telling me to go back to my date. But, no my heart had other plans. My brain was going to lose this battle, and I was okay with that. Last time my brain won I lost her, I'll be damned if I miss out on the one possible moment with her.

_"Listen ma I'll give you all I got  
Get me off of this  
I need confidence in myself  
Listen ma I'll give you all of me  
Give me all of it  
I need all of it to myself"_

I had finally reached her. She turned around and pressed her ass up against me. It was already starting to feel extremely hot. She continued to grind on me nice and slow. Taking her time and driving me completely crazy.

_"So tell me you love me  
Only for tonight  
Only for one night  
Even though you don't love me"_

Whoever came up with this dancing style was a fucking genius. I was feeling every part of her, but it still wasn't close enough. The song pulled on all my heart strings its like it was written for my situation. I wanted her. I wanted her bad, but I couldn't have her.

_"Just tell me you love me  
I'll give you what I need  
I'll give you all of me  
Even though you don't love me"_

She was an expert at slow grinding. If I didn't know better I would say this wasn't the first time she has done this, but Sam would knee a guy in the balls for attempting to dance with her like this. So, why isn't she now? Uh-oh here goes that false hope again. No, I won't get sucked in this time it's just one dance. After it's over we'll go our separate ways. Tomorrow she'll go to Los Angeles, and next week I'll head to MIT. That's our future. No more false hope.

_"Let me see you dance  
I love to watch you dance  
Take you down another level  
And get you dancing with the devil"_

Humph, that line in this song made me smirk. I always did call her a Blonde Headed Demon, and right now she had me in a trance. I mean look at us, dancing and there is no space between us. And, as long as it's up to me there wouldn't be. My hands hadn't left her waist. My strong grip wouldn't let her get away from me.

_"Take a shot of this  
But I'm warning you  
I'm on that shit that you can't smell baby  
So put down your perfume"_

Something was missing. What was it? Her eyes, I wanted to look in her eyes. I forcefully spun her around and brought up her pelvis to mine. Every body roll that she did caused me to harden. It just wasn't the grinding, it was her eyes. The look those devilish eyes were giving me said it all. I threw her in the air and she wrapped her legs around my waist. Our eyes never faltered. It was like no one else was in the club. Just us, that's all that mattered. After I put her back on the ground her eyes lowered. She tried to turn back around, but I wouldn't let her. She's trying to run from my eyes, or is she trying to hide the truth behind hers.

__

"Bring your love baby I could bring my shame  
Bring the drugs baby I could bring my pain  
I got my heart right here  
I got my scars right here"

_"Bring the cups baby I could bring the drank  
Bring your body baby I could bring you fame  
And that's my motherfucking word too  
So let me motherfucking love you"_

"Listen ma I'll give you all I got  
Get me off of this  
I need confidence in myself  
Listen ma I'll give you all of me  
Give me all of it  
I need all of it to myself"

"So tell me you love me  
Only for tonight  
Only for one night  
Even though you don't love me  
Just tell me you love me  
I'll give you what I need  
I'll give you all of me  
Even though you don't love me"

My eyes were singing to hers. The lyrics were adding to the heat between us. My eyes were asking for this one night, and her eyes were eating up my request. Until it happened the song ended, but our eyes never left each others.

"Girl you working it!" exclaimed one of Wesley's cousins to Sam as they left the dance floor. "We're going to get something to drink. We'll be back."

"Kay," was all Sam said her eyes still focused on me. She looked down at my lips and back up to my eyes and licked her lips. That was all I needed, the proof that she wanted me too. I grabbed her hand, and led her out the nearest exit and to my car.

We barely made it into my backseat before her lips came crashing down on mines. My arms wrapped around her waist pulling her on top of me in a straddle position. All the pent up emotions that I had been keeping locked away came bursting through the surface. Hearing her moan against my lips was pure bliss. I brushed my tongue across her bottom lip begging for entrance, which she allowed shoving her tongue in my mouth as well.

My mouth left her lips trailing kisses down her neck stopping at her breast. This was my way of asking for permission. I didn't have to wait long for an answer. She reached around her neck unsnapping the halter top pushing it down and letting it rest around her waist. As soon as it was removed I went to work on her breast sucking on her right nipple and groping the left before switching sides.

She then began to work on un-buttoning my black dress shirt and pushing it off my shoulders. I finished taking it off, recapturing her mouth with mines. This was heaven for me. I had been pining for her all year and her she was. For tonight, I could call her mine again. I wanted all of her more than I ever have before. I went to work on her shorts. She removed herself from my lap to get off also taking off her green boy shorts too. Then, she began unbuckling my jeans and pulling them off.

While she did that I pulled the "hidden" stash of condoms out of the back of my driver's seat. Believe it or not my mom bought them when she found out I was dating Sam. It was definitely out of her character, but her exact word were, "I don't want you to ever have to use these with that girl or any other girl for that matter, but I'll be damned if that little hussy traps you. You're going to worth a lot of money one day and she knows that." We never used them though. I had never gotten further than second base with her, and Lisa… well I never had the desire to go there with her. I can't speak for Sam and Mr. "I Can't Keep My Hands to Myself." I didn't want to think about that right now though this was our time.

I put the condom on and managed to position myself over Sam, thank God for spacious back seats, and I began to slowly push inside her.

I looked down at Sam, and I saw the painful expression on her face. And, I felt the pain that rang across my back as her nails scratched it. That's when I knew I had my answer.

She was a virgin.

I held my position inside her searching her for eyes for an okay to continue. She slightly nodded after a few grimacing minutes and I began to move in and out of her at a slow and steady pace groaning with every push.

Once her pain subsided my groans were met with her moans, and once again our eyes were glued to each others. When she started bucking her hips forward I knew she was asking for more. So, I gave into her wish thrusting deeper and harder inside of her. Her moans grew louder with every movement. My mouth found its way to hers muffling our cries of passion. I closed my eyes for the kisses and when I opened them I notice her eyes had rolled back in her head. That almost made me lose it, the thought that I was making her feel like this. The fact that I was the first to do so wasn't helping me any, but I couldn't let go yet, not until she did. Like on cue I felt her walls tighten around me, she pulled my hair with one of her hands. That was enough to send me over the edge right after her.

We both laid there motionless and breathing hard with my sweaty body smothering her with my weight until we recuperated. Once I gathered some energy I lifted my body up, and looked into those sparkling blue eyes. She gave me a gorgeous smile with a hint of laughter, which I returned. We got dressed and I disposed of the used condom in the bottom of the trash bag I keep in my car. I made a mental note to throw it away in the dumpster when we head back into the club. We sat there both of us looking ahead.

"That was amazing Freddie." She finally said turning to look at me. It was the first time we had spoken since dancing to that song. The song that made all this possible.

"Yeah, it was a dream come true." I said smiling back at her. She laughed and rolled her eyes. We sat there just starring at each other, then I grabbed her hand and started stroking it. "You were a virgin still?"

She smirked and nodded. "It didn't feel right with Aaron, don't get me wrong he was a great guy…" She looked down at our hands gripping mine tighter.

"But," I asked in slight anticipation.

She looked up at me and touched my face. "He wasn't you, Freddie." My heart slightly stopped at that confession. "Freddie, your were my first victim, my first kiss, and… my first love." Wow the confessions kept coming. "It only makes sense that you be my first time too. I couldn't give that part of me up to anyone Freddie, because I love you. I would've waited til the world ended to have this moment with you."

Am I dreaming? I must be dreaming to be hearing Samantha Puckett saying this right now. I searched her eyes looking for an once of a lie, but there was none, I only saw truth.

"I love you too, Sam. I always have." I said bringing her into my arms amd kissing her lips. "Why did you get with Aaron though?"

"So I could keep trying to tell myself that us breaking up was for the best. Truth be told Freddie the moment that we said I love you in the elevator I knew we were making a mistake, but my pride wouldn't let me say it out loud. Then I tried again on the fire escape at midnight, and still couldn't let myself say it. Then our friendship started to get back to normal, and I thought it was too late to turn back now. Next thing I know Aaron asked me out, but you were still on my mind the entire time we were together."

Silence fell upon the car again for a few seconds all that could be heard was breathing. "You know I was going to break up with him six months in… until I saw you kissing Lisa in front of her locker."

She looked up at me and I'm sure she could see all the regret I felt on my face. "I only started seeing her because you were with Aaron, and I never made it official because of you. I wanted you back Sam, but I thought you didn't love me."

"I've always loved you Freddie as long as I can remember. You have always been my first choice, even when you couldn't seem to see past Carly." We started laughing at my pitiful obsession I had for Carly when we were younger. "I was jealous, the way you pined after her, and treated her like your sun and moon. All the attention you gave her I wanted it so I bullied you." She said her eyes were full of regret. "Sorry I wasted so much time."

"We both did." I replied resting my forehead on hers. "The question is, what do we do now?" I was afraid to know what her reply would be.

My worst fears were realized when she said, "there's nothing we can do Freddie, I'm leaving for L.A. tomorrow and I can't get out of my contract. While you are heading across the country to MIT, and lets face it long distance relationships never work."

"I can't let you go again Sam." I said fighting back tears that wanted to fall. Once again she was slipping through my fingers. She grabbed my face and kissed me but, this kiss was way more intense than any of our other kisses. She was kissing me like she was never going to see me again.

"Freddie, I love you! Okay? I. Love. You! But, I'm not going to ask you to give up your dreams for me. I can wait for you. Please… Please don't ask me to give up mine either."

Tears were freely flowing from her eyes. I kissed them away and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. My heart was breaking.

"I would never ask you to do that Sammy. You are going to be a huge star and I can not stand in the way of that."

I pulled away and looked back into her eyes. "We'll text and call each other. And, maybe one day if you ever leave Hollywood…"

She laughed connecting our foreheads together again. "Or after you become an MIT alumni." I felt a familiar sting from our breakup. Last time the conditions we're based of normality. Now, they were based on distance. Timing has clearly never been our friend.

"We'll find our way back to each other one day." I continued. I could not fight the tears anymore. It was her turn to kiss mine away.

"Jesus Benson you're such a nub!" She claimed laughing. "Man up, I'm supposed to be the girl, remember?"

"The jury is still out on that one Puckett." I replied with a laugh.

"Oh really, that's not what you were saying ten minutes ago…. OH BURN!" She yelled in my ear. After we stopped laughing she rested her head on my shoulder and grabbed my hand. I took everything in. Who knows when this will happen again. Only thing I know for certain was that this was NOT the end.

"I'm going to wait for you Sammy."

"I can't ask you to do that Freddie…"

I cut her off. "I know, but I'm going to anyways." Once again her lips came crashing down on mine passionately. I didn't want to release her, but after a few minutes she pulled away.

"We need to get back inside. Lord knows how long we've been out here and Lisa's probably looking for you." Damn it I had forgotten all about Lisa. She had my phone in her purse so she couldn't call me. "Not to mention it will look very… convenient when people notice I'm missing too." She said opening the car door.

We started looking each other over making sure we looked exactly how we did when we left the club. I grabbed my keys and the trash bag, and we made our way back to the party.

With one last glance at each other I nodded for her to head in first. Once the door shut I waited seven or eight minutes before re-entering myself; the loud music clearing my mind of everything, but 2 Chainz and Drake "No Lie." I look up at the DJ booth and saw Wes. He told me he was planning on spinning a few. He knows I'm not huge on rap so he said he would throw a few rock songs in just for me. I saw him look down, nodding his head and pointing an acknowledging finger at me. When I pointed back I hear a scratch and Fun "We Are Young" begins to play. I laugh and walk back to my group of friends.

Gibby must have arrived when me and Sam were in the car. "There he is," Gibby yells when he spots me.

"Hey Gibbs, when did you get here?" I asked looking around the circle

"About an hour ago," he answered back. Everyone was here except Lisa over on my right Keith was bobbing his head to the music while Carly was chewing Sam out for taking off the stilettos.

"I worked really hard on that outfit Sam, and the sandals are ruining it. You could've at least grabbed some that match your clothes." She exclaimed looking down at the brown sandals.

"For the last time Carly no one gives a damn about the sandals nor will there be any photographic evidence of the non-matching sandals." Sam snapped back.

"But…" Carly started before she was cut off by Sam.

"No buts Carly, no one is that important for me to care about what they think of my feet. And, anyone who I matter to would love me anyways because they know I DO NOT DO HEELS. So, do you love me Carly?" She put her hands on Carly shoulders and slightly shook her. "Do ya?"

"Yes Sam, I love you." Carly said with a hint of sarcasm.

"And… the shoes don't matter. Do they Carly?"

"No, the shoes don't matter." Carly gave in with a huge depressing sigh. Sam gave her a hug and a pat on the back.

"Where's Lisa?" I asked

"She went looking for you a few minutes ago after we found Sam in the middle of the dance floor." Sam gave me a knowing look. Her grades would have anyone fooled, girl was smart. Instead of hanging around by the bar, or finding Carly; she went back on to the dance floor, like she had been there all night, throwing off everyone's scent. "We were hoping you two were together in case something happened. You know, since Lisa has your phone."

I laughed on the inside if she knew what had just happened she wouldn't have wanted us to be together. I looked over at Sam who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"I'll be back; I'm going to get something to drink."

""Hey Nub, get me a ginger ale." Sam answered back. I nodded about to walk away when Gibby offered to come with me.

When we got there I ordered the drinks and began to ask Gibby if he wanted one.

"So you fucked Puckett, huh?" My heart stopped. How could he have possibly known that?

"Whoa, what?" I asked trying to keep my composure.

"Dude, its okay, I won't tell anyone. I dare not face the wrath of Samantha Puckett." He said with a light hearted smirk.

"How…How did you know?" I asked completely shocked.

"Cause, I'm Gibbeah…" I glared at him. "And, I parked a few cars down from you and I saw it rocking with steamy windows. I assumed it was you and Lisa, until I saw her with Carly at the bar. When they told me they hadn't seen Sam since you all got here, and you had disappeared, I just kind of put two and two together." I shook my head we clearly did not think this all the way through, but I can't lie. I was relieved to have someone to talk about it with. "Well?" He asked me.

"Well, what?" I responded.

"Dude," he punched me in the arm. "You fucked Sam. I want details." I started rubbing where he hit me.

"First of all, stop saying that. Second, Do NOT tell Sam you know. Lastly, it was FUCKING AMAZING! I mean dude it was better than I ever imagined like…" I was about to finish my though when I heard my name.

"Freddie, oh my God, I've been worried sick about you." Lisa exclaimed throwing her arms around me.

"Yeah, sorry about that I've been all over the place, but I needed some fresh air so I was outside most of the time." I answered back removing her arms from around me.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've come with you. We could've gone for a walk or something. Gibby started snickering and I elbowed him in his side.

"It's cool, I knew you wanted to hang out with Carls anyway."

"But, I wanted to be with you tonight too."

'Wish the feeling was mutual' I thought. "I'm sorry…"

"Hey Benson, where's my drink?' Sam and Carly were walking towards us. I turned around grabbing her drink and handed it to her. "Thanks Nub." I rolled my eyes as a front, but I was going to miss being called that. Carly grabbed Lisa's hand, "Come on me, you, and Sam dance floor now." She said leading Lisa away. Sam hung back a few seconds soaking up my eyes. I shot her a smirk and wink in response, Sam bit her lip.

"Sam!" Carly shouted

"Coming," she yelled still looking at me before turning around swaying her hips to the music while catching up with the girls.

"Intense," Gibby said "Looks like someone didn't get enough loving, huh."

I smirked. "Man, I could never get enough of her. I love her dude, can't believe she's leaving tomorrow."

"Man, why don't you just go with her?"

"She won't let me. She says we can't give up our dreams for each other."

"That's bullshit. If you two love each other you should be with each other." I nodded in agreement, but I wasn't going to push her.

"Well as some dumb ass said "If you love someone you got to let them go, and if they return they were always yours."

It was Gibby's turn to nod. "Dumb ass philosophies," he scoffed and we both laughed. "What if it she doesn't come back?"

I looked out at the dance floor towards the love of my life, who was dancing with our best friend and my un-suspecting date. She turned around, and we caught eyes again, with a smirk and a wink she turned back around. I sighed heavily and answered Gibby's question.

"Then at least I had her back tonight, even if it was only for one night."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Sorry they didn't end up together, but it left hope for the future. **

**Once Again MERRY CHRISTMAS and hopefully I'll post another chapter for All Coming Back to Me before New Years lol**


End file.
